Mystical Creatures
by ShutUpGirl13
Summary: Abby here! I'm a New Yorker. I live in Manhattan, New York. I seem rich but I am NOT! I never knew my parents and I really want to. I know I have a cousin and aunts and uncles and a grandpa and a grandma and my mom and dad. I just don't who they are. And what's with the mystical creatures in the woods. I'm determined to find out both.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

She walked out of the overly, crowded mall into the busy streets of Manhattan, New York. She walked to her black Ford Mustang near the front of the parking lot. She had to hurry up and get out of there and get home and get ready for her audition today. She was trying out for _American Idol_. She always wanted to be a singer.

She parked outside of her 2-story home. She walked up the steps and came to a stop in front of the heavy, wooden door to grab her keys from her large, black handbag. She dugs her keys out and unlocked the front door to see her tidy, neutral colored living room. Her living room included a dark brown couch, with a glass coffee table in front of the couch. It also had a 20 inch screen TV on the wall in front of the couch. There was a bookcase, 2 end tables.

She walked past her living room after shutting and locking her front door. She opened her bedroom door, which was the 1st door on the right in the upstairs. She walked inside and sat her heavy, over-flowwing bags on the floor beside the bed. She walked over to the wide, white window and peeked outside. She looked at the dark, scary forest behind her house. No one ever wanted to go inside these woods around here at night. She knew what lived in there. There was vampires, and shape-shifters. Of course, when she tried to tell somebody about it nobocy listened and said she was crazy; I mean who wouldn't? I would of called myself crazy but I couldn't call myself crazy. 'Cause I saw them with my own 2 eyes. I wanted to know what this meant; you know, having vampires, and shape-shifters, and other mystical creatures in the forest. I was determined to find out. My name's Abbigal Cullen, and this is my crazy, overly-excited life.


	2. The Audition

**Chapter 1: Wondering Around**

I closed the gray curtians over my window and grabbed a new outfit from one of my over-flowwing bags. I walked into the bathroom and pulled all of the pins out of my hair and undressed and sat my dirty clothes in my dirty clothes hamper. I took off my necklace and braclets and my ear rings and rings. I walked into the shower after turning on the water, making it more hot than cold.

I tried to take my time becuase the hot water on my back, loosened my tensed muscles from today's journey. I had to eventually hurry and put my favorite strawberry shampoo into my hair; making my hair really soapy, I grabbed my vanilla scented body wash and poured some on a washcloth. I washed my body throughly, making sure my body was squeaky clean and that I only smelled of vanilla and strawberries. I rinsed my hair and conditioned it with my strawberry scented shampoo. I scrubbed my hair and rinsed it again. I stepped out of the shower to grab a white, fluffy towel and wrap it around my body and padded out of the bathroom. I grabbed my brush on the dresser and some black braclets, and necklace that had 'Dangerous' in black, shiny, sparkly letters for a pendent. I grabbed some hair clips and walked back into the bathroom. I grabbed another towel and dried my hair.

I flipped my hair up and looked at myself in the mirror. I had black, shiny, long hair that slipped down my back to my waist. I grabbed my comb and untangled all off the tangles. I grabbed my outfit, which consisted of a black, one shoulder shirt, that was elbow sleeved, with medium gray skinny jeans and black ankle boots. She grabbed her black braclets and slung half on one wrist and the other half on the other. She grabbed her necklace and put in around her neck. I grabbed my ahir and slipped it into a sleek, long pontail that was completely perfect. Not a hair was out of place.

She grabbed her phone and checked the time; 6:42 p.m. Thank god! She still had 1 hour until _American Idol_ started. She walked out of her bedroom and walked into her kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and looked at the food in there. In the end, she ended up choosing pizza. What? It's good! She warmed it up for 1 minute and walked into the dining room and sat down and started eating her food. She finished and looked at the time again; 7:04 p.m. She put her trash in the trash can and walked out to her car after making sure that her house was locked. She opened her car door and closed it, starting the vehicle, she backe dout of the driveway and got on the highway. She made arrived at the studio around 7:50-ish. She walked inside after showing the secruity her back-stage pass. SHe went into her dressing room for no reason, seeing she was already dressed and waited for her turn to come up.

Her turn came up around 8:40 p.m. She walked out on stage and answered some questions and started her song, which was written by Orianthi.

_According to you_

_I'm stupid,_

_I'm useless,_

_I can't do anything right._

_According to you_

_I'm difficult,_

_hard to please,_

_forever changing my mind._

_I'm a mess in a dress,_

_can't show up on time,_

_even if it would save my life._

_According to you. According to you._

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful,_

_incredible,_

_he can't get me out of his head._

_According to him_

_I'm funny,_

_irresistible,_

_everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite,_

_I don't feel like stopping it,_

_so baby tell me what I got to lose._

_He's into me for everything I'm not,_

_according to you._

_According to you_

_I'm boring,_

_I'm moody,_

_you can't take me any place._

_According to you_

_I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away._

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span;_

_you're the boy who puts up with that._

_According to you. According to you._

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful,_

_incredible,_

_he can't get me out of his head._

_According to him_

_I'm funny,_

_irresistible,_

_everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite,_

_I don't feel like stopping it,_

_so baby tell me what I got to lose._

_He's into me for everything I'm not,_

_according to you._

_I need to feel appreciated,_

_like I'm not hated. oh... no..._

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

_It's too bad you're making me decide._

_According to me_

_you're stupid,_

_you're useless,_

_you can't do anything right._

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful,_

_incredible,_

_he can't get me out of his head._

_According to him_

_I'm funny,_

_irresistible,_

_everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite,_

_I don't feel like stopping it,_

_baby tell me what I got to lose._

_He's into me for everything I'm not,_

_according to you. (you, you)_

_According to you. (you, you)_

_According to you_

_I'm stupid,_

_I'm useless,_

_I can't do anything right. _

I waited and the crowd was silent. Then all of the sudden, everyone and I mean everyone jumped out of there seats and started cheering and clapping as loud as they can. I guess you could tell what my reaction was, I was smiling but I felt like I as about to throw up.


End file.
